


Six-Word Stories

by gritsinmisery



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: 6-Word Stories, Minor Violence, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hemingway once wrote a story in just six words ("For sale: baby shoes, never worn.") <i>Wired</i> Magazine asked <a href="http://www.wired.com/wired/archive/14.11/sixwords.html">other authors to do the same.</a>  Here are mine for the <i>MfU</i> fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six-Word Stories

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Six Word Stories" challenge at [](http://community.livejournal.com/muncle/profile)[**muncle**](http://community.livejournal.com/muncle/).

  

  1. Innocent safe, Napoleon and Illya battered.
  2. Angelique conquered: Napoleon saw and came.
  3. Illya called, "Napoleon, behind you – water."
  4. Waverly proposes; Solo discloses, Kuryakin disposes.
  5. "Next time, you're outdoors," said Illya.
  6. The cell door unlocks. "About time!"
  7. Napoleon replaces desktop clutter with Illya.
  8. "Music soothes the savage…" "Forget it."
  9. "You shot at me!" "I missed."
  10. Waverly disapproves Napoleon's expense form. Again.
  11. "You watch blondes excessively." "One blond."
  




End file.
